


Call me beep me if you want to reach me

by Zoeatthedisco



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoeatthedisco/pseuds/Zoeatthedisco
Summary: Two boys one studio apartment and a evil business they need to take down, what else does a story need?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find this story on my wattpad account pastelanddark to get the updates sooner!

"These are your files, you'll both be moving out in a week, so get ready!" Allura handed Keith and I the files with cheer radiating all around her, as if she wasn't handing us a potentially deadly mission if we miss-stepped.  
"Thank you ma'am," I give her a polite little bow "we'll do as so."  
"I hope you do Lance, we're trusting you two!" She turns around and walks off, Keith has yet to say anything, he wasn't much of a talker.  
"So, Keith, guess we got a mission together." I try to force myself to be kind, I don't want to work with him, he hasn't been on nearly as many missions as I have, yet they gave him this job anyways.  
"So we do Lance," He holds his file up as if he were to open it, but leaves it closed, just staring at it before he looks back at me. " I'm going to go read up, you should too, talk to you later."

Then he just strides down the hallway like he's so much better then us all. I don't get how he thinks that, he's wearing gear similar to that of the old cartoon show 'Kim Possible' and I know for a fact his beeper is set to that classic Kim Possible tone. He's still relatively new round here, as in we've yet to recruit anymore to our cause, Shiro says it's because we've been making to much noise and need to low for a while. I suppose he'd know more about that them me. I know Keith is heading to his room to read the details, but I have different plans for now. I walk pass all the other rooms in the silver toned hall way till I reach the end of the hall and the entrance to my room. I open the door for a quick and toss the file on the desk before closing it back up. I wait 3 seconds to hear the door lock go 'clink!' and start back down the long hallway.

I will always complain about the long walk from the dorms to the 4 way cross road that can take you a plethora of ways. I complained when I was just starting and I'll complain 5 years in. It bad enough that it is a very long walk, but the way the halls look like bunkers and don't have much in the way of personality make it feel longer with how drab it really is. When I reach the cross road I take a moment to steady myself and go over the options I have.  
1) I could go see Hunk and Pidge, they don't work in the same place but I'd have to go down the same hall and I haven't seen my friends in forever.  
2) I could go to the commons, they have food and other people, but it'd mean much more walking and I'd have to be faced with people asking me all about the latest op  
3) I could go work out  
4) I could turn around and go read or talk to Keith  
I crossed 3 and 4 off my list, being I had no true interest in really doing those. As much as I wanted to see my friends I decided to head to the commons, a place that always calmed me, and besides one of my friends could be on break and eating there.

The commons is a big sprawling room, it really highlights how far underground we really are. The roof formed like a dome is far up that I couldn't even begin to guess how truly high it is, it's styled a the rest of the place, bunkerish. you can go many places from the commons, not only is it home to one of only two exit routes it also holds may entries to halls and stairs line a few walls. In the center of it all is a statue in remanence to the founder of this place, Allura's great great grandfather. The place is almost always buzzing with sound and activity. The cafeteria is still on level with the entrance I chose, and lo and behold I saw Pidge eating at one of the tables that are lined up infront of the cafeteria. I shout out to her and she waves for me to come sit. She's put all her hair up in a messy poney tail and is multitasked both eating and. doing whatever she's doing on the computer. I sit next go her and she gives me her fruit cup, she hates them, but she knows I love them.  
"So what's the grey bird doing today?" I ask her  
"I found a new clue about Matt's whereabouts."  
"How is it?"  
"Not very, but I've made a few bounds, but nevermind me, I hear you've got a new assignment." She says this all while looking right at her computer.  
"I haven't read it yet, but I got assigned it with Keith." This makes her look up.  
"Lance! You should be reading up!"  
"I'll do it laterrrr."  
"Go Lance."  
"Ok mummmm."

So Pidge kicked me out and by this time Hunk's break is over so I have no choice but to go back to my room. I have to by regulation keep it clean, but no one really says how I need to act. I take the folder I tossed on my desk and flop my self on the bed, ruining the way I made it all neat, but I'll fix it later. I lay on the bed like a stereotypical teenager reading a magazine might. The first thing I see is a new profile for me and some cards with this person. This new me. Marcus Blue. I wonder who Keith is.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basicly a sum up of the mission!

Galra Inc is the place we need to infiltrate, and this isn't some quick in and out case, this one is going deep undercover, maybe even for years. I've gone on long missions before, but never one as lengthy as this.  Marcus Blue, he's a 25 year old with no family and lives with his best friend, Jesse Red, 24, in a studio apartment. Marcus isn't that interesting, he lived a life like me (up until the whole spy thing), but Jesse is  complex. I know Allura and her team try to model our alias after our own life so we have an easier time "becoming" them. Jesse was a orphan and was adopted by his grandparents but later handed off to his tia, where his and my story crosses paths, we went to the same school here, but he had a history of getting in trouble or hanging with the wrong crowd until 11th grade. I know how much of mine is true, but I can't help but wonder how much of his is too.

At about 12 at night I'm still trying to commit all this information to my brain, I've changed into grey pajamas and grabbed 5 highlighters to color code what's what. Then I hear a knocking at my door, I get up, put the folder on the bed, and open the door only to be pushed out of the way as soon as I do by a red hoodie and black jeans, Keith. He takes up my folder and ruffles though the papers before stopping, analyzing, and putting down the folder with a air of distress.  
"Keith, buddy, you ok?" I don't try to approach him just yet, but I close the door so he doesn't wake up the whole hall.  
"You got my profile too," He turns too me with a edgy look in his eyes "you've read it already huh?"  
"Well yeah Keith that's kinda the point." He didn't say anything back but rather sat on the edge of the bed and stared down at the floor. "Keith, if you don't want me sharing the details of your profile I'll keep my mouth shut."  
"Thank you," He looks back up at me, his grey eyes a little softer, but still on edge "So, Marcus huh?"  
"That's me, and you, my dear friend Jesse."  
"Have you done long ops before?"  
I think back to the missions I've gone of these past five years, not all of them very enjoyable. "A few month long ones, but not one quite like this Jess."  
"Jess..." he seems to playing around with that nickname in his head, because he looks down again and quiets before speaking again. "I've never been on long undercover missions before."  
"Never huh?" why are they sending him out on such a big high profile case when he's never been undercover very long?  
"Marcus," he stands up and meets my eyes "We have a lot of work to do and not a lot of time to get it done, meet me in the tech room at 0600 tomorrow ok?" with that he pushes past me and leaves the room.  
"Jess!" I try to call out to him but the door closes too fast. What an exit I guess, but does he need to be so dramatic? 0600, that's like 6am right? That would only leave me 6 hours to sleep, not counting time to get dressed and make it to the tech room. So that only leaves me with one option, I toss my folder and the highlighters on the desk, switch off the lights and flop into bed, pulling out the blue kitty stuffed animal I keep under my pillow, and try to fall to sleep.

Wake up you got stuff to do!  My alarm starts ringing trying to get me up, I've set it in a really annoying way to try and get me to wake up faster, I've got moments before it starts making the light flicker and starts shouting curse words at me.  
"I'm up I'm up!" I tell it, I want to lay here, but the thing will only shut off if it feels the weight of me disappear from the bed, so I force myself up and look at the time. 0600, oh no. I forgot to set my clock the night before. I throw on some gym shorts and a random shirt from my closet and rush out of the room, I make it to the tech room all the same, late, as Keith tells me when I reach him.  
"You're late Marc."  
"Whatever Jess." I say dismissively, he's leaned himself over on a table near Hunk, so I give Hunk a hug over the chair. "What up buddy?"  
"Lance! Allura said I was to give you and Keith some more info."  
"You betcha buddy!" I steal a chair near by that isn't in use and slide over right next to Hunk, Keith does the same, but on the other side, and with much less suave.  
"So, Jess and Marc, welcome to the world of Galra Inc, I'll be your tour guide, any and all complains should go to HR" Hunk at this point points at a trash can labeled HR "And get strapped in because this is a lot to see!"

Galra Inc may seem like a normal company on the outside, but even do a little digging you'll see the difference. Galra Inc has a lot of ties to shady businesses that have gotten a lot of people killed, not to mention the Druids, a gang that is heavily wrapped up with any Galra businesses that deals with more intense stuff, if you wronged the Galra, you where likely to be killed by a Druid sometime soon. The jobs of Marcus and Jesse are, of now, team leaders, you guys just need to work together to gain the trust of the managers and get promoted and get to the HQ. Now we do have some people already on the inside, you don't know who they are, but they know who you are, so be careful. They are there to try and influence the others so that you can get though this as soon as possible, they will also protect you, but they will only reveal who they are at the most life or death situation. What the mission is is that you need to destroy the Galra from the inside out, gather all the intelligence and papers you can, slowly sabotage missions when part or in charge of them, but be careful not to rip the mask. When you get to the very top it will not be as simple as to just kill Zarkon, there will always be someone to replace him, we must run the corporation to the ground, that will be the only way to put an end to the Galra regime. There will be a lot of sacrifice, but hopefully we can make the life better for everyone affected by what the Galra have done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise more action will take place soon!


End file.
